At the end of a yoga practice, practitioners typically lay on their backs on a yoga mat in a pose called Shavasana, during which it is attempted to eliminate tiredness caused by other poses. Shavasana promotes calmness of the mind by maintaining a balance between relaxation and meditation. Due to various visual, audible, and/or temperature distractions presented by the practitioner's environment, it may become difficult to achieve a maximum level of meditation during Shavasana, thereby decreasing the practitioner's overall experience during a particular yoga session. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for products for reducing visual, audible, and/or temperature distractions during Shavasana.